


Gratitude

by Mrmichaelis



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Care, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrmichaelis/pseuds/Mrmichaelis
Summary: Ciel never really enjoyed his birthday.Today ends up to be a little more enjoyable, though.





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mr-smichaelis
> 
> let me know what u think 😁😌 sorry for any mistakes
> 
> thank you @grieverbitmyfinger for this idea!

Ciel never really enjoyed his birthday. 

Yes, he appreciated all of the lovely wishes and gifts he received, and the smiles and sweets he was given. The sweets and smiles were the best part, they warmed him right up. 

The horrid thought of what happened on his tenth birthday haunts him. It’s haunts him almost everyday, every night. He gets more than enough support, though, he can’t help but push everyone away. 

He pushes everyone besides Sebastian away in fear of feeling that same heartbreak, the same feeling of loneliness and loss. He never would admit it to anyone but himself, but he was terrified. The only thing he wished for was to be held by his parents one last time, to listen to each of their calm, soothing voices say how much they loved him. 

 

Ciel awoke to a hand stroking his hair, and a gasp left his lips. His eyes flung open and he smacked the hand out of instinct. When he realized who it was, his face softened and he grabbed Sebastian’s wrist. 

“I’m sorry-“ He started to apologize, but Sebastian only shushed him. “Don’t apologize.” He reassured. He had dealt with Ciels smacking, punching, screaming and crying at least once every few days to every couple of weeks. He knew that he didn’t mean to do it on purpose. 

Ciel looked around the room. It was darker than usual. He glanced to the clock, seeing it read 5:30 in the morning. “Why did you wake me up so early?” He questioned, slight annoyance in his voice, reaching up to rub at his eyes. Sebastian took his hand in his own, giving it a soft squeeze. 

“Your breathing was a bit ragged. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” He whispered. Ciel tugged him back, ushering him to lay down beside him. Sebastian understood, and relaxed onto the sheets beside his lover, an arm going around his waist. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Sebastian finally broke it. 

“I know you hate today, but, I just wanted to tell you happy birthday. Hopefully today goes by easier than the rest.” He said quietly, and Ciel simply nestled his face into his chest, thinking of a reply. 

“I appreciate it.” Is all he whispered, silently hoping his reply didn’t sound too harsh. “Can we go downstairs?” He asked quietly, meeting Sebastian’s deep eyes. The butler nodded, sitting up and standing, before lifting Ciel up onto his hip. He carried him out of the room, through the halls, and down the steps. 

“I want to go say good morning to Adelaide. She has been starved of attention these past few days.” Ciel mentioned. He had a love for horses almost all of his life, and it made some of his mornings to go out and greet the lovely mane, who sat so obediently in her stall. 

“Of course.” Sebastian replied. He sat Ciel on the dining chair, before buckling his boots onto his feet, and pulling a thick jacket over his shoulders. “It is quite chilly out, you’ll need a jacket.” He commented, and Ciel wiggles his toes in his boots before standing and heading to the kitchen to retrieve some carrots and celery stalks. 

“She liked celery, didn’t she? Or was it apples?” He asked quietly, mostly to himself. But he always got an answer from the man behind him.

“I think she enjoyed all three, Darling.” He assured, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. He then rested a hand on Ciels back, leading him out the front door and to the barn. He lifted the latch door, sliding it open. He watched Ciel as his face grew to a smile at his beloved pet. 

“There she is. There’s my good girl.” Ciel cooed, dimples visible on both of his cheeks as he walked to the horses stall. He stroked her face gently, feeding her a stalk of celery. “I’m so very sorry I’ve neglected you these past few days.” He apologized, and Sebastian raised an eyebrow, but then smiled when he saw how relieved he was to see Adelaide. 

The horse made a snort, obviously pleased to be fed such a scrumptious treat so early in the morning. Ciel continued to pet her softly, his shoulders less tense, and smile still on his face. 

“Sebastian, don’t just stand there. Come pet her. She’s looking at you.” Ciel demanded, brows furrowed as he ripped his attention from the creature in the stall. Sebastian chuckled, and walked over next to Ciel, reaching to scratch at the horses neck. Adelaide enjoyed the treatment, and let out another somehow gentle snort. 

“She’s such an odd creature, indeed, my Lord. Very beautiful, but also so very unpredictable.” He commented out loud, and Ciel only scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Are you talking about yourself or the horse?” He asked, looking up to meet Sebastian’s gaze. His lightly annoyed look turned into an affectionate, silly smile, after seeing that Sebastian laughed softly about it as well. The tall man wrapped an arm around Ciels waist, pulling him to his side, placing a kiss to the side of his head.

Ciel leaned against Sebastian, giving the animal in front of him the carrot and apple, then placing a kiss on her head. “I’ll see you later.” He cooed to her, before walking with Sebastian out of the stall, then out of the barn. The sun was slowly rising, shining onto the snow, making it sparkle so beautifully. A cold breeze whipped through the air, sending a shiver down Ciels spine as they got closer to the entrance of the manor.

Once inside, Ciel took his jacket off, allowing Sebastian to unbuckle and slide off his boots. He hung his own coat up, before sighing softly, leaning back against Sebastian for a warming hug. 

Strong arms wrapped tightly around him, rubbing up and down his back as they stood near the closed door. “Will you make my breakfast?” He asked, almost a little too sweetly, but Sebastian can’t ever say no, quite literally, too. 

“Of course. Go back to your room, I’ll bring it up as soon as it’s done.” He replied, and Ciel nodded, heading back up the stairs quietly. He went into his room after walking down the seemingly never-ending hallway, closing the door behind him. He crawled back into his nest of blankets, resting his head on the pillow. He wrapped his arms around the thick blanket, holding it close to his chest. He couldn’t help his thoughts, that began to get louder and louder the more he was alone. 

They pressured him, reminded him of everything that happened on this very day a few years ago. He clenched his eyes shut tightly, breath hitching in his throat. He hated feeling sorry for himself, but he didn’t know how else to cope. No one, besides Sebastian had taught him how to change his way of thinking and his perspective of things. He is still learning how and when to train his thoughts to think differently.

A knock erupted at the door, more gentle than Sebastian’s. It creaked open slowly, and Ciels hand rested on the gun beneath his pillow. 

Tanaka peeked his head in, smiling softly at Ciel. “Good morning, young Master. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I have a present for you, if I may come in?” He asked, very politely. Ciel took his hand off the hidden gun, and his eyes lit up slightly. 

He hasn’t gotten a present in years. 

“Come in, yes, please. You really didn’t have to get me anything, Grandpa.” He whispered quietly, seeing the small, wrapped box in Tanaka’s hands. He handed it to Ciel, chuckling softly. “I knew you would appreciate it. You can open it now, or save it for later.” He replied, and Ciel took the gift gratefully. 

“I’ll open it in a little bit. Thank you. I’m sure I’ll love whatever is in it.” Ciel said, quite excited to see what was in the box for him. He felt like a little kid all over again. “Thank you very much.” He said again to Tanaka, and the old man nodded, bidding him to have a good morning, and to take it easy. 

Ciel wasn’t alone for very long when he heard another knock, this one a bit more prominent. Sebastian opened the door, holding a tray of a variety of treats. He clutched the present in his lap, eyes looking over the tray as Sebastian walked closer. 

“Look at what Gramps gave me. I wanted to open it with you.” Ciel said, showing Sebastian the box, which had blue and white wrapping paper on the outside, along with a large black bow on the top. Sebastian set the tray down on the bedside table, sitting on the bed next to Ciel. He couldn’t help but feel something so addicting when Ciel smiled. 

“Oh, a present? That was very kind of him. Open it, Lovely.” Sebastian told Ciel, and the boy wasted no time at taking the bow off, and ripping at the wrapping paper. Inside, there was a box, so he lifted the lid off, and peeked at what was inside.

Inside, between all the gift wrap, there sat some candies, a new book, colorful pens, and a beautiful red ring. 

Ciel took the items out, and looked up at Sebastian with a happy gleam in his eyes. “I told him a long time ago that we didn’t have this book in the library, and that I really wanted to read it. He actually remembered.” He said, before sliding the red ring onto his ring finger, where it fit perfectly, and complimented his pale skin stunningly.

Sebastian read the title of the book, and indeed, it was what Tanaka told him he was going to get Ciel. 

“Oh, yes. He mentioned to me a couple weeks ago that he went out and bought it.” Sebastian said, a smile forming on his lips when he saw the realization form on Ciels face. He let out a soft gasp. 

“You got the ring... Didn’t you..?” Ciel asked Sebastian, lower lip threatening to quiver, but he bit it softly. They both planned together to combine a small, but much appreciated gift. Sebastian nodded in reply, and was engulfed in a tight hug by Ciel. 

Sebastian held Ciel back, kissing his head. “I take that you enjoy it? I hope it fits alright, their sizing was a bit different than normal.” He spoke, taking Ciels hand, tugging at the ring. It did fit, perfectly. Ciel couldn’t help but let out a soft sniffle, looking back up at Sebastian with watery eyes. 

“Thank you.” He whispered, blinking back his tears, and replacing them with a smile instead. Sebastian pulled the tray onto the bed, handing Ciel his fruit cup to begin with. 

“You mustn’t thank me. Normally, you dislike any type of surprise, but I’m glad this one was to your liking.” Sebastian answered, holding Ciel close to him as he ate, lips in his hair. He rubbed beneath his shirt, soothingly on his waist with a warm hand. He was glad that Ciels first gift in years meant so much to him. 

After Ciel had finished eating, he felt the need to express his gratitude once more. 

“Thank you for making today less dreadful. I know it is still early, but it already made my day.” Ciel announced, shutting his eyes and curling against his lover, gripping at his shirt. Sebastian only hummed, more than pleased with how this morning turned out.


End file.
